tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia Vane
Sylvia Vane is a prostitute in the episode "Only Sin Deep". Early Life Sylvia worked as a prostitute on the streets of New York City, alongside her friend Raven. They were on the same street as a building with a penthouse owned by Ronnie Price, a handsome millionaire, and both girls swooned over his appearance. Sylvia, who was a vain woman, said her face was her "meal ticket", and would get her a better place in life than being out on the streets. Raven laughed and said even if they are atrractive, they are still part of the outsider lower class. Immediately afterward Raven's pimp attempted to proposition Sylvia into working for him. Sylvia led him into an alley to feign agreement. Crime Sylvia came on to the pimp, thinking he was going to get free prostitution service from Sylvia. When his guard was down, she threatened him into handing over all his valuables, to which the pimp pulled a pistol on her in his defense. In the struggle, his firearm discharged and hit him, mortally wounding the pimp. Sylvia stole his valuables and said to Raven she was a "free agent", causing Raven to react in horror when she saw her pimp was now dead. Sylvia then went to Joe, who owned a pawn shop. She attempted to pawn the pimp's jewelry. When Joe saw that the jewelry was gaudy and ugly, he noted it is something men would wear, and inquired where Sylvia obtained this. Sylvia made up a story, but Joe said no sale, noting this jewelry was obviously stolen. Disgusted, Sylvia departed the pawn shop, until stopped by Joe, who suggested another business deal, noting she had something going for her. Sylvia, thinking Joe was interested in sex, scoffed "Sorry old man, I just retired from that business". Joe was not implying her body, but buying her beauty, and offered $10,000, even going so far to lay out the cash in front of her to prove his gravity. Joe then made a plaster cast of Sylvia's head to use to resurrect his deceased wife, but warned it would not take effect for four months, to which she had that time to pay back the $10,000. Fate Her privilegied life with Ronnie become a nightmare. Sylvia become quickly a old woman. Remembering the old woman, she realize that her pact with Joe was the cause. Joe accept to reverse the spell in exchange for money. When making robber at her home, she shoot on Ronnie Price who try call cop. She find Joe's wife becomming beautiful and demand him to restaure her beauty. However, he tried to menace her by showing her. a wanted notice for Ronnie's murder. When the cop meet Joe for information on Sylvia's location any known that the old woman was herself. Fearing to be executed with electric chair for murder, she go to stole the sculpture of her face and gone in the street. She hit by accident her former prostitute colleague Raven who insult her. The sculpture was broken and Sylvia become highly depressed, apparently destined to die. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Lea Thompson. *Lea Thompson was well-known for portray Lorraine Baines McFly, Michael J. Fox (Prosecutor)'s mother in the trilogy "Back to the Future" with James Tolkan (McClaine), Mary Ellen Trainor (Elizabeth Kamen), Lindsey Whitney Barry (Carrie-Ann Kamen) and Al White (Unidentified policeman), realised by Robert Zemeckis. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Stars Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Prostitutes Category:Season 1 Guest stars Category:Vixens Category:Lovers